utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Un:c
un:c, đọc là anku (アンク), là một utaite có chất giọng lanh lảnh và cao vút. Thỉnh thoảng anh còn hát bằng giọng trầm, ví dụ như trong các bài "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." thể hiện cả chất giọng tự nhiên lẫn trầm ấm của anh. Bản hát lại nổi tiếng nhất của anh tính đến tháng 4 năm 2013 là "Yobanashi Deceive" với 224 nghìn lượt xem. Giọng nói của anh được thể hiện trong ca khúc "Nekomimi Archive". Ngoài ra anh còn có khả năng đọc rap, điển hình là trong bài "Senbonzakura". Những dự án hợp tác chung # Thành viên thuộc Smiley*2GS # Thành viên thuộc Teito Hanayoi # (Last Note.'s album) (Phát hành vào ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (2008.01.06) (dưới tên Sune-chama) # "Tomodachi Ijou Koibito Miman" (2008.01.11) (dưới tên Sune-chama) # "Hardrock de Mikkumiku!!!!!" (2008.02.17) (dưới tên Sune-chama) # "Let's! Ohime-sama dakko wo Hogoshadouhan" (2008.02.24) (dưới tên Sune-chama) # "Hokori Kabutteta Uchi no Medley" (2008.07.19) (dưới tên Sune-chama) # "IMMORAL" (2009.03.20) # "Don't say Lazy" -boys' school ver.- (2009.05.31) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" (2009.06.18) # "RE:BRIDGE" (2009.07.21) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.31) # "Go Forward" (2009.10.20) # "Blue" (2010.01.11) # "R-18" (2010.02.15) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.06.06) # "Pants Nugeru mon!" (2010.06.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.09.25) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! song) (2010.10.05) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" -jazz arrange- (2010.12.31) # "Koiiro Byouto" -MikuoxAkaito version- (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.02) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (2011.03.11) # "Last Effect" (2011.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.01) # "Black Rebel" (2011.07.17) # "Ouchi he Kaerou" (Let's Go Home) (2011.09.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.09) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped after Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.12.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2012.01.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Anpanman wo Nomlish Honyaku" (2012.03.02) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of Valentine Day Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz và KOOL (2012.03.14) # "BADYEAR" (2012.03.28) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.05.16) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2012.06.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2012.07.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) (2012.08.03) # "Children Record" (2012.08.18) # "Scapegoat Amplifier" (2012.09.06) # "Kurumi Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, và Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Tenso Distress" (Flying Mouse Distress) (2012.09.24) # "Deadline Circus" feat. un:c, MidoriInu. and Purikuma (2012.09.28) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.12) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.27) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Kami Kyoku" (Godly Song) (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.02.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.03) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. un:c và kradness (2013.04.22) # "Reincarnation" (2013.04.24) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.01) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Life Line" (2013.05.16) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.18) # "Maji LOVE 2000% feat. un:c, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kashitaro Ito, Yuuto, Amatsuki và Kony (2013.06.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. un:c, Yuikonnu và Hotori (2013.06.22) # "Albino" (2013.07.03) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (2013.08.02) }} Danh sách đĩa hát |crossfadeNNDID = sm19688576 |crossfadeYTID = 5N1DunfvR9M |track1title = Setsuna Trip |track1info = (Momentary Trip) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Last Note. |track1arranger = Last Note. |track2title = Children Record |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Shunkan Hideout |track3info = (Moment Hideout) |track3lyricist = Task |track3composer = Task |track3arranger = Task |track4title = Sayoko |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = UtataP |track6title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track6info = (Netgame Addicts Sprechchor) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = |||Toluthin Antenna||| |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = GigaP |track8title = Yi Er Fanclub |track8info = (1,2 Fanclub) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Dead Line Circus |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = Last Note. |track10title = Jessica |track10lyricist = Kururingo |track10composer = Kururingo |track10arranger = Kururingo |track11title = Hatsukoi no Ehon ~ another story ~ |track11info = (First Love Picture Book ~ another story ~) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arranger = HoneyWorks |track12title = Toeto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = TravoltaP |track12arranger = TravoltaP |track13title = Kami Kyoku |track13info = (Godly Song) |track13lyricist = OnyuuP |track13composer = OnyuuP |track13arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Unc 1.png|un:c trong bản hát lại "Hakkin Disco" Minh họa bởi Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) Unc 2.png|un:c trong bản hát lại "BADYEAR" Minh họa bởi Shidu (しづ) Unc 3.png|un:c trong "White Day Kiss" Minh họa bởi Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) Unc 4.jpeg|Biểu tượng của un:c trên Twitter Unc 5.jpg|un:c trên Twitter Unc 6.png|un:c trong bản nhảy lại "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Unc 7.png|Từ trái sang phải: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang và Urata trong bản hát lại "Kurumi☆Ponchio" Minh họa bởi Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) Thông tin thêm * Anh tâm sự rằng mình bị huyết áp thấp. * Điều đầu tiên anh làm mỗi khi về nhà là bật máy tính lên. * Anh ngủ trung bình 5 tiếng/ngày. * Anh bắt đầu ăn kiêng và luyện tập sức chịu đựng cho những buổi hòa nhạc trực tiếp, cuối cùng anh đã giảm được 4kg, chỉ còn giảm thêm 6kg nữa là đạt mục tiêu đề ra. Anh đã nỗ lực từ một đến hai tháng nay, và nhận thấy nó thật dễ dàng. * Anh nặng 64kg, cao 1m69. * Anh thích cách ăn mặc pietro. * Anh sẽ cố gắng để có cỡ ngực loại B. Liên kết ngoài * Blog * Twitter Ngoài lề # Birthday blog entry # Lý lịch trích ngang trên blog của anh # Bài đăng trên Twitter nói về chế độ ăn kiêng của anh # Bài đăng trên Twitter nói về việc giảm cân trong 1 đến 2 tháng # Bài đăng trên Twitter nói về chiều cao của anh # Bài đăng trên Twitter nói về cách ăn mặc pietro # Bài đăng trên Twitter nói về cỡ ngực của anh Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Utaite NND Nam Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Smiley*2GS Thể_loại:Teito Hanayoi